Extracurricular Activities
by LynnLautner
Summary: Bella never knew extracurricular activities could be so fun.


_**A/N: I just want to thank Astridt244 for the naughty pics that helped me with this one-shot and KikiLahote for picking the location. Check out my first ever interview with Astridt244 on her new blog, link will be on my profile :)**_

**Extracurricular Activities**

**This is the Edited version of this story, the original UN-EDITED version can be found on my blog at**

** http(:) /lynnsficbackup(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ **_&_** at jacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com**

The clock on the wall hadn't moved an inch in the last fifteen minutes, or at least that's the way it felt to Bella. As she looked around the room she had to fight to keep a frustrated sigh at bay. Angela, ever in her element, was milling around the room much to Bella's shock barking orders at the other students. Jessica, of course, was off in the corner flirting with some boy that wasn't Mike Newton and Lauren was, as usual, giving her death glares. What the hell had she been thinking when she begged Mrs. Lemon to let her on the year book staff? If she had only waited a week. Really Bella knew what she had been thinking, but still she didn't like it. Charlie's threat still stood; if she didn't snap out of the funk she was in he was shipping her back to Florida. At one point the word extracurricular activities was muttered.

So here she sat in a classroom that, thankfully, Mrs. Lemon hardly paid attention to, acting like she cared whose picture went where in the senior year book. In all reality Bella only cared about one thing at the moment and it was the clock moving those last couple of inches to five o'clock. Normally the yearbook staff didn't stay past four-thirty but some kind of issue had come up and Mrs. Lemon had asked that everyone stay to complete the task. Bella wanted more than anything to say no, but the pleading from Angela and the ribbing from Lauren made her agree to stay. She was regretting that now though, the need to be near Jake almost smothering her.

When Sam had set them both down and told them how strong the need to be near each other was in the beginning, neither Jake nor Bella really believed it. That was until, due to patrolling on Jake's part, school and work on Bella's, the two didn't see each other for ten hours straight one day. Bella started to feel queasy at Newton's, toward the end of her shift a light sheen of cold sweat had covered her entire body. Just as she started to tilt on her stool Jacob had slammed through the front door (looking much the same), scoped Bella up into his arms and carried her out the back door. The things that happened in that woods moments later made even Paul blush. Seems the Alpha's need was strongest of them all. Imprinting.

Clasping together her now shaking hands Bella could feel the sweat forming on her forehead, the churning start in the pit of her stomach; she had to get out of there. Grabbing her backpack off the desk Bella quickly made her way over to Mrs. Lemon's desk. Clearing her throat Bella didn't have time to wait for the teacher to put down the magazine she was reading to speak, "Mrs. Lemon, I'm not feeling too well can I go home a little early today?"

When the teacher looked up her eyes went wide and she actually sat up straighter in her chair. "I would say so Miss Swan you look ill, will you be OK to drive yourself home or should I call your father?"

Panic shot through Bella. "N-no Mrs. Lemon, I'll be fine to get home on my own." The teacher didn't even hesitate when she nodded her head and waved Bella toward the door. As soon as the door clicked closed behind her a weight lifted off Bella's shoulders, she was that much closer to getting to Jacob. Shrugging the backpack higher on her shoulder, Bella took off down the hall. The closer she got to the bright light of the double doors in front of her the more she realized that the sick feeling was beginning to lift. Picking up her pace Bella grew excited thinking Jacob would be waiting for her. When she opened the door her eyes searched out her truck in the almost empty parking lot and her hopes crumbled. Jacob wasn't leaning up against her truck in that most delicious way.

Bella's shoulders fell as she took off down the covered sidewalk. The wind was whipping her hair all around her when she walked between buildings and then thankfully the PE building blocked the cold air. Just as she passed by the door to the gymnasium it swung open almost hitting her. Stumbling back, Bella opened her mouth to yell at the person but her breath caught in her throat when a warm hand wrapped around her wrist and slowly pulled her forward. Her chest pressed into Jacob's and her body came alive. She could feel the electricity start to flow upwards from the bottom of her toes as they wrapped around his waist.

Backing into the dark gym, Jacob's face was buried in the crook of her neck fighting to get through her wild hair to her skin. When his tongue connected with her neck Bella jerked in his arms, a sigh escaping as her arms clenching around his neck.

"I thought you were done at four-thirty," Jake growled into her neck as a door slammed into a wall.

Bella couldn't speak, Jake's fingers were digging into her thighs more with each step he took, his mouth was latched onto her now, sucking hard. The world was spinning.

Bella shuddered when Jake's mouth let go of her neck, whimpered at the loss. "I was going crazy, Bella."

Without even realizing it, Bella tilted her head back exposing her neck fully to him. This time when he dove in, he nipped at her neck and jerked on her thighs at the same time.

"I just wanted to spend time with you today, but now," another jerk on her thighs, and they connected again, "you made me wait too long, Bells."

She felt something hard and cold at her back, Jacob's hands dropped from her thighs but his chest pressed tighter against hers. Her eyes shot around the room and she realized that she was in the girl's locker room, her body more than likely pressed into one of the concrete columns in the middle of the room.

Bella felt his arms flex and his hole body ground into her, his chest pressing against her own and his stomach rubbing up against hers. He was attacking her neck now, nips and sucks and kisses. She felt one of his hands drop suddenly and his body shift away, she gasped and tried to latch onto his neck as she started to slide down the column, but then her butt hit his knee and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

His hands were at the center of her shirt before she knew it, when he pulled she could hear the buttons of her flannel fly across the room making little pinging sounds as they hit the lockers and the floor. Her body arched toward his.

**CONTENT has BEEN EDITED from here on...**

~EA~

Gripping her thighs Jake made his way over to the concrete slab between the lockers and sat her down. Untangling her legs from his waist he hooked his hands under her knees and pulled her to the very edge of the slab.

He gripped her cheeks in his hands. He loved the feeling of them, they were perfect, SHE was perfect for him. Every part of her fit perfectly into, around and against every part of him. When they finished it was in unison, their bodies so closely joined if felt as if they were one; one body, one soul, one person.

~EA~

Bella's teeth had sunken into Jake's skin with out either of them realizing it. When her breathing slowed she slowly came back to herself, it was then she realized that her jaws were locked onto his shoulder. She could taste him with every breath she pulled into her lungs. The earth, pine and sweat, his taste on her tongue made her shudder and with a slight pop her jaw opened and she pulled back. He was looking at her like he never had before. His hands moved from her butt to her back and slowly he pulled her toward him, his lips pressing softly onto hers. As he kissed her, Bella felt Jake slowly rise to his feet and start walking again.

She heard the squeak of metal and the old pipes groan just seconds before cold water cascaded down her back. She could hear him chuckle into her hair and she wanted to smack him until he leaned them back into the now warming water. Still wrapped around Jake, Bella tilted her head back and let the water flow over her face as Jake slowly made feather light kisses across her neck and collar bone. When she pulled her head back up he was smiling at her again.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Bella nodded and let her legs drop from his waist and waited until he slowly lowered her feet to the floor, keeping a hold of her hips for support. Slowly Jake began rubbing the pink soap across her body, down her chest barely grazing her chest with his calloused hands making her gasp out. As he slowly made his way down to her feet he continued to smile up at her. When her body was covered in soap he slowly pushed at her legs to get her to step back, still on his knee in front of her, Jake watched as the bubbles made their way down her smooth white skin. He couldn't help but lick his lips when her hand rubbed circles across her flat stomach helping to wash the bubbles away. As the last of the soap washed from her body Jake rolled forward on the balls of his feet shooting a wink at Bella.

~EA~

Angela was the last of the students to make their way to the parking lot some twenty minutes later. Shaking her head as she walked down the steps, she couldn't take her eyes off the old red truck still sitting in the same place Bella had parked it that morning. She knew what was wrong with Bella as soon as the sheen of sweat appeared on her skin. Angela had been feeling it too, but thankfully her wolf wasn't the Alpha.


End file.
